EAH Games
by Duchess Hearts
Summary: In which EAH characters play card and board games.


Maddie: Teams teams teams!

Narrators: Okay, red team captain Is Lizzie, Blue captain should be Darling, Yellow should be Duchess, and green is Kitty.. Okay kitty, where's your reverso...

Holly: She doesn't have to have a reverso.

Kitty: Yeah, I don't need a reverso..

Maddie, then there won't be many reversos in the game!

Duchess: Very logical Maddie.

Maddie: Aggggggghhhhh I don't wanna be logical... I wanna be crazy and mad!

Narrators: Okay...

Maddie: Can we start now? Please please please?

Lizzie: Maddie, we have to pick the teams first.

Maddie:Oh fine, Lizzie pick first, then whats her face..

Lizzie: Darling?

Maddie: Yeahh her.. Then Odette..

Duchess: Who the hex is Odette?

Maddie: You apparently..

Lizzie: Well, I want Duchess on my team.

Duchess: YESH Give me a red card people! Wait, no I'm already a captain!

 _Holly walks over a picks up Duchess' card.._

Holly: BOOM! I am team captain! Yes! I stole your captain card, HA!

Duchess:Hey! Now I have to be red, seriously? I don't suit red..

Narrator: Ookay.. Darling you're up!

Darling: Ya? Oh umm um.. I pick... Poopy.

Poppy: Omg you so did not just call me that, I don't wanna be on your team.

Darling: Um but you are. You can't say anything against me.

Maddie: Who picks now?

Narrator: Kitty.

Kitty: Uhmmmm I want,.. Um... Maddie I guess...

Maddie: I guess?!

Kitty: sorry but you're sitting next to me, you'll make things hard for me.

Maddie: But I'm hattastic!

Narrator: Lizzie next, no, Holly.

Holly: Yes, hello? I pick, Dexter, cause you're related to Daring, hah.

Dexter: Wow...

Narrator: Now it's Lizzie.

Lizzie: I will pick Faybelle.

Faybelle: Yes! Oh Yeah! Whatever After, I don't care but YAY!

Maddie: Who's now?

Darling: Um me, I pick, um, umm, Rosabella, cuz she just looks so wonky over there, I really think she needs a boost.

Rosabella: Wow Darling, you know, we're best friends and that's how you treat me? You know what?

Kitty: I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!

Rosabella: Fine Kitty, whatever after. We'll settle this later Darling!

Kitty: I want Cerise!

Cerise: Yay..

Duchess: Greasy Cerisey..

Cerise: OKay, stop it.

 _Duchess laughs._

Cerise: It's weird.

Duchess: But you're so greasy.

Cerise: Whatever after

Narrator: Who's next..

Holly: ME! YOu don't have to keep skipping me! For pete's sake! I pick Briar.

Briar: Aw Yeah totally! I love you people! Mwah Mwah Mwah those are my fans!

Holly: Oh yeah, Can I change that? Sigh...Sometimes I hate my life..

Lizzie: Okay, let's see, um, I want.. Raven.

Holly: Oh my Hex, you just took who I wanted!

Raven: Thanks Lizzie...

Darling: me Me Me... Not you BLondie, I know you like blue and all but sorry,

Blondie: That's so not just right!

Darling: Melody, I pick Melody Piper!

Melody: Oh yes!

Holly, No guys please.. I'm gonna get the last pick! I am so sad..

Kitty: It's Blondie or Cupid right? Okay Cupid it is!

Holly" Oh no.. I hate her, Please, please save me! Please... oh Blondie come on my team...

 _Lizzie Deals out cards_

Dexter: Oh oh oh yeah! _looks at cards_ __I got a crappy hand... Can I change it?

Lizzie: No you can not.

Dexter: Screw my life! I hate everything.

Holly: Mr Negativity over here! Geez.

Dexter" Don't Call me that, that's not my name, my name's Dexter the cow! Wait a minute, what?

Lizzie: You said it, not us.

Holly: I hate potatoes!

Poppy: We know.

Holly: No you don't, I just discovered that now!

Poppy: Oh, I thought you were revealing your childhood phobia.

Holly: Ow.

Poppy:Ya know, cuz it was.

Holly:" Oohhh No! I don't like my hand! I'm gonna die!

Narrator: OKay.. Who goes first? Um.. Lizzie..

Lizzie: Six.

Rosabella: Oh no, I don't like it! Umm... Hahhahaha, plus two for Kitty!

Kitty: Hey!

Rosabella: I am spelltacular!

Kitty: Oh Rosabella, you just made things worse for yourself.

Rosabella: I did? Why?

Kitty: Because..

Rosabella: WHY?

Maddie: Oh look, my hand's over there, oh hey Dexter, thanks for keeping it safe!

Dexter: What? Umm... OKay... Uhh

Kitty: It's green, Maddie:

Maddie: Whaaaaattttt? Haha twono!

Kitty: Maddie, we all have twono...

Maddie: Hexcept for you oo!

Poppy: PLus four Green.

Holly: NOOO YOU DIDN'T DO THAT! THAT WAS SO MEAN!

Poppy: I so did.

Holly: What did you change it to?

Poppy: Green:

Holly: Great, the one I have none of! So freaking mean!

Kitty: Hey.. It was green before!

Poppy: Yeah I know..

Holly! UGHHHHHH MY GOD! HUH.

Dexter: _in high pitched voice_ I'm yellow!

Raven: Dexter... Why'd you sound like a girl?

Dexter: Cuz I am a girl at heart! Boom.

Holly: WHAAAAAAA

Duchess: Wait, it's yellow? Hmm..

Cupid: It's green..

Duchess: Well Fine! It's fine for you ain't it!

Cupid: Yeah it is... Considering I have green..

Duchess: My turn finallly! Twono..

Lizzie: Duchess, we all have twono!

Duchess: Hexcept for me!

Holly: you just said you did have twono..

Duchess: Well I lied Okay? DOn't Judge me!

Cerise: I can't put anything down!

Blondie: Twono!

Briar: My turn! Like totally!

Melody: we're on the same team so you can't hurt me!

Dexter: Baby DOn't hurt me!

Briar: pickup. Ooh skip!

Melody: Oh my Hex, that was rude.

Faybelle: WHatever after guys, I really don't care about your lives,so..Skip Lizzie!

Lizzie: Off with your head!

Rosabella: Uh uh Rosabella in the house and UNO!

Kitty: umm. Maddie..

Maddie: Yeah?

Kitty: I knew I shouldn't have picked you!

Maddie: yelllow, uno!

Poppy: Green. Uno

Holly: wHAT? I only have red guys! Oh I just picked up another red! I hate this! I'm not even on team red!

Dexter: _High pitched voice_ fiveo? Um.. I mean _low voice_ FIVEO

Cupid: Sorry Dexy, Uno!

Duchess: Sorry Dexy Uno!

Dexter: Why is everyone apolagizing to me? I'm just sitting here minding my own...

Duchess: you just have a sucky life!

Dexter: I know...

Briar: My turn my turn my turn.. SKIP YOU AGAIN MELODY!

Melody: No! I hate you!

Briar: I know.

Melody: I hate you!

Faybelle: Twono.

Lizzie:…

Rosabella: DON'T HURT ME BABY!

Lizzie: Go again Faybelle.

Faybelle: Why ta.

Lizzie: Uno by the way.

Faybelle: Oh no, go again Lizzie! Uno by the way,

Lizzie: Thanks, uno.

Rosabella! YESH YESH! We don't have a winner! I hate this game...

Kitty: Maddie.. I have to be mean and pick up.. I;m sorry..

Maddie: Oh bbbbbut... But I was gonna win...

Kitty: I'm sorry!

Maddie: Twono I guess..

Holly: Dexter! You're showing everyone your cards!

Raven": Dexter, don't!

Holly: Please let me have a one in red... RED! YES!

Raven: Good for you..

Holly: I am bae!

Raven:Blue.

Dexter: I can't agree with that.


End file.
